1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-engine jet aircraft configurations, and more particularly to a centerline mounted unequal-thrust main engine configuration. The invention has particular utility for use in the business jet industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement to the invention described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,340 and 5,480,107 of Richard J. Bacon, both of which were invented by the inventor of this invention and are commonly owned by the assignee of this invention. Those patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein, and are referred to as the “prior patents.”